


Luckiest Man On Earth

by lanadelreysdxughter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Missions, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Surprises, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelreysdxughter/pseuds/lanadelreysdxughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets back from a mission, and thinks about how lucky he is to have you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest Man On Earth

Sighing with contentment, I made my way to the luxurious, yet simple bedroom, where I saw my lovely wife, (Y/N), peacefully sleeping, her (H/C) locks covering her face. After a long and successful business trip, I'm finally back to my favourite place, home. 

Putting down my duffel bag, I laid next to her, slowly so I wouldn't disturb her sleep. I gently pressed my chest to her back, wrapping my arms around her. She unconsciously puts her hands on mine and moved closer to me. I recollected the moment I asked her to be forever mine

_It was Christmas, the best time of the year. But this year was even more unique than the previous ones, I was going to propose._

_I've never been the kind of man to feel nervous around a woman. My self confidence was always high for as long as I can remember, but for today, I was allowed to feel anxious. After all, I was about to begin a new chapter of my life, with the woman that I love, hopefully._

_If she says no I'd be crushed, but I wouldn't blame her, she deserves so much better than me. This year I wanted to spend the day alone with her. I stood in the living room, waiting for (Y/), next to our colossal Christmas tree, I mean come on, I'm Tony Stark, what do you expect._

_I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her walking in, wearing a cute little dress. I was mesmerized by her beauty._

_"Close your mouth Stark, you'll catch flies," she playfully said, an adorable giggle escaped her mouth imeddiatly after. She walked towards me, stopping in front my chest to fix my tie. I took her hands in mine and laid my forehead on hers._

_"Sorry babygirl, you're just so damn gorgeous," her cheeks turned as red as a cherry._

_"Stop it Anthony, you're making me blush" She turned a bit around to hide her face. That's when she saw the grey open box, a little star was hanging next to it, with the question "Will You Marry Me?" engraved on it._

_"Oh my god, Anthony!" It was now or never, I dropped down on one knee and entwined our fingers as I began my speech._

_"Listen, you know I'm not very good at this, but from the first day I met you, you changed my life. You helped me with my drinking problems and you helped me with my nightmares. You made me a better person and I just love you so much. You're all I ever wanted. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side so, (Your full name) will you give me the joy and the honor of being your husband? Will you marry me?" She was now crying, oh no, **I fucked up**._

_"Baby if you don't wanna get married then-"_

_"Oh my- Yes, yes of course I wanna marry you Tony!" I let out a sigh of relief, quickly slipping the ring on her finger, before she decides to change her mind, and placed a soft kiss on her hand. I stood up and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug._

_"I love you so much baby girl, you made me the happiest man alive. I'm so lucky to have you."_

_"I love you too Tony, I can't believe this, we're engaged," I pressed my lips againtst hers, this felt like a dream, but for once in my life, I knew for sure everything was real, and I was going to make sure that this beautiful thing would never end. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we made our way to the bedroom to... celebrate our engagement._

That was one of the best days of my life, the two other ones were our wedding day and- Oh, she's waking up, she turned around and I saw the little smile on her face.

"Tony, you're back," she sleepily whispered, contentment filled her voice.

"Yeah, sweet cheeks, how's Tony Jr." I put my hand on her growing belly and I soon felt my baby boy's kicks.

"We are not naming our son after you, Tony"

"Whatever you say angel, now go back to sleep, you both must be tired. I'll be there when you wake up." I kissed her forehead.

"You're right, I love you Anthony."

"I love you too _Mrs._ Stark" I felt another strong kick on my hand. I pressed my lips to my wife's stomach and I soon felt a sharp pain on my lips.

"(Y/N), I think our son just punched me." My wife faintly chuckled as she started to fall asleep.

"It's okay mini me, I still love you." I whispered.  

So what I'm trying to say is that, I'm the luckiest man on Earth. I, Anthony Edward Stark, genius billionaire philanthropist, found the love and now I'm having a baby with her, I'll never let any harm get near them, and no thanks to you for this, dad.


End file.
